KaitoxMiku Engaged Life
by l-latsune Miku
Summary: THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC SO IDK RLY HOW 2 USE THIS Kaito and Miku are finally engaged! Yay! They face many things in their paths as the countdown goes on. Luka has always been in love with Kaito and does not want them to be married, she will do anything to break them up...ANYTHING. Even get a little blood on her hands. for Can they make it to the wedding? Can vocals get pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

'The wedding's in 24 days. 24 days until I'm married to the man of my dreams.' I thought as I stretched my arms up to the ceiling. Kaito moved his right arm away from  
me slightly as I finished stretching, then he encircled me again. I lied my head on his shoulder and he smiled at me, causing me to blush. "24 more days." He smiled.  
I nodded and flashed a smile. "Yeah, I can't wait~!" I chirped. It legit took everything to get Master to accept us and let us get engaged. Master barely even let us  
be together! Every time we brought it up he'd lecture us saying how our love is wrong, how he's suppose to be 4 years older than me and an adult while I'm just 16,  
we wouldn't last, the crowd is suppose to think he likes Meiko (That ship has sailed XD ), He's suppose to be the father figure in our Manga, etc. It took EVERYTHING.  
I still remember when Kaito, just finishing up his beach concert called me up to the stage. I skeptically came onto the stage thinking maybe we were doing a last  
minute duet. He got down on one knee and took my hand. "My sweet princess Hatsune, I love you and only you. You are my world and everything to me and I just want  
to be with you forever." He smiled with those sapphire eyes looking into my teal eyes. I blushed. I looked out at the audience who was in awe. The auidence seemed to  
be on the edge of their seats and pointing. I curiously looked back at Kaito and when I did...He had a white gold ring with diamonds and teal and dark blue stones.

I couldn't help myself but gasp as I felt my cheeks flow with pink. "Hatsune Miku, will you please do me the honors of being my wife?" he asked, smiling up at me. The  
crowd cheered. He put the ring on my ring finger just as I finally managed to say, "Yes, my sweet prince!" through my tears of joy and knot in my throat. We kissed  
right there passionately as the crowd cheered and hollared, jumping out of their seats and happily shaking their fists. I remember when we finally got home, he picked  
me up bridal style as Master awaited us at the door. "So you guys are engaged now I see." He casually said, pointing to the ring. Kaito and I exchanged looks, kissed,  
and nodded back at Master. He smirked, his same smirk when you can't tell if he's pleased or...well..pissed off. "So did you tell her the catch?" he asked as he  
circled us teasingly. I looked up at Kaito and he put me down. He pursed his lips and stood silent. "Ah. I see you didn't...would you like to tell her or shall I?"  
he asked teasingly. Kaito looked at me, then looked at Master uneasily. Master smirked again. 'Catch?' I thought. "W-what catch...someone please tell me." I  
stuttered. Knowing Kaito was too unusually quiet and was never going to squeal, Master stopped circling us and stopped in front of me. He came so close I could feel  
his breath on my skin. My eyes widened. "M-Master?" I stuttered. "You know how you're not really human, right?" he asked, tapping his foot on the tiled floor. I  
rolled my eyes. 'psh don't remind me...' "Yes." I just said, not wanting to say everything I was thinking in fear of upsetting Master. I bit my tongue. Well we need  
you two for a...Test. Kaito looked away. That's when I started to worry. "We need to know if Vocaloids can have children." He smirked. I was taken back. I knew  
exactly where this was going..."You know how humans make babies, right?" asked Master. I blinked. "Y-yes..." I stuttered in reply. He smirked. "Good. Now in  
exchange for letting you two be together, you must attempt only one to get pregnant." he informed me.

My eyes now were so wide that they could pop out any second. I  
knew from school how humans mated, the thought of me and Kaito doing that made me blush. Kaito looked back at me, he himself was blushing. "So do you accept my offer?"  
Master asked me, with a big grin on his face. I looked at Kaito, shaken and he looked at me. I looked back at Master and he had his hand out to me as an offer to shake  
on it for a deal. My hand shook as I shook his hand. "Deal." I whispered. "Excellent. You have a week. You must right after report to me for a pregnancy test." He  
informed me. I nodded. We made love a few days later. It was foreign and nice, but I did not turn up pregnant, proving Matser's question was a soilid "No." I now sat  
with Kaito on the couch mindlessly watching the news. "And now the hottest news! Vocaloids Hatsune Miku and Shion Kaito are getting married in 24 days! Yes just 24  
days!" Began the reporter. Kaito and I looked at each other, smiled, and kissed. Our attention drew back to the television. "Earlier today they were spotted along side  
the Kagamine twins, Kasane Teto, and Megpoid Gumi at Little Tokyo Mall. Take a look at the footage." The reporter announced. The screen flashed to earlier, maybe about  
3 hours ago. We all were walking out of the mall with bags filled to the top. Kaito and I were ahead of our friends as reporters thrusted microphones at us and asked  
us many questions. There was Teto waving in the background, Gumi trying to open up her carrot flavored lipgloss, Rin rustling Len's hair, and Len making faces trying  
to get out of Rin's grasp. "So how long did you guys know you were in love?" The reporter loudly asked Kaito. Kaito chuckled at that, flipped his hair in that dreamy  
way, and finally told the reporter, "Well there was always something between us...I remember as soon as Master introduced Meiko-San and I to her I instantly felt  
something. Her beauty, that warming smile, her friendliness, and I mean come on she's just so kawaii." I giggled and felt myself blushing. "Aw~! Aren't they cute?! I  
just want to eat you guys up! So, Hatsune, would you say he's your prince?" the reported asked me as she thrusted a microphone in my face. I smiled. "Oh yes! Of  
course he is! He's everything I could ever possibly want. I love him with all my heart and never want us to be parted. I'm so glad we're finally getting married!" I  
answered.

Kaito and I Eskimo kissed, sending the reporter in a fan girl squeal attack. "Do you plan to stay together forever?" the reporter asked, this time putting  
the microphone in between us. We looked at each other, smiled and both laughed, "Yes!" Kaito then tilted me back and kissed me passionately as the camera zoomed in on  
us. Gumi, Teto, the Kagamines, Kaito, and I started to walk into the Vocaloid Limo together. When we all got in, before I could close my door, the reporter asked,  
"Oh, Miku-Chan! One more question please! Do you and Kaito plan on having any children?!" I felt my stomach turn. I looked around for answers. Yes...I kinda did want  
to...but it is impossible...right? I had no idea how to answer that. I thought back to what Master always told me to say when I didn't know how to answer or was too  
embaressed on my answer in interviews. "No comment." I muttered and closed my door. The screen flashed back to the reporter. "Aren't they lovely?!" The reporter  
gleefully asked. Kaito and I laughed, at ourselves of course. Our laughter was interupted when we heard clapping. Luka. Luka walked infront of us infront of the couch.  
"Cute indeed." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. I bit my lip and squeezed Kaito's hand. He squeezed my hand in reply. Luka folded her arms and smirked.  
"So..Why am I not a bridesmaid, Miku-Chan?" asked Luka, obviously pissed. She tapped her foot. My cheeks went hot and my blood boiled. How could she ask that?! "My  
brother's a groomsman...why aren't I a bridesmaid?" she asked, as she got in my face. I finally let go of Kaito's hand, stood up, and faced her. "Hm..I don't know  
maybe because you've been trying to steal my fiancee from me for like...hmm...EVER." I replied in an angry tone. Luka turned around, swishing her hair behind her.  
"Oh please, Miku-Chan. He knows he wants this. If he wasn't with you he'd be in my bed, sleeping with ME. Or Meiko..." She said in a sleezy voice. A cross popping  
vein appeared on the left side of my head. "That's a lie and you know it, Luka-Chan! Besides, I know and respect him and Meiko-Sama dated once but that was before  
I came, before we were together, and she respects that we're together un like you!" I sneered. Luka turned around to face me, put her finger in my face, opened her  
mouth to speak, then Kaito stood up next to me and faced Luka. "Luka-San you know I love you, but like a sister. Miku-Sama is who I love and wish to be with. I  
would greatly appreciate if you left us alone and stopped trying to get in between us." Kaito said sweetly. Luka leaned in to kiss him, but Kaito quickly dodged it  
and she only kissed his chest.

my hands clenched into fists. "Luka!" I yelled. she grinned. "Come here, babe." Kaito motioned me to come to him. I leaned in and he  
kissed me, our tongues glided over each others in this burning passion. I knew this was to piss Luka off. I opened my eyes, looked at Luka, and winked. She angrily  
stormed off. For maybe another 7 seconds after Luka left, we sat kissing. We finally let go and smiled. We leaned in to kiss again. Our lips had barely touched before  
Master's loud voice came over the Vocaloid Mansion's loudspeaker. "All Vocaloids must get into their showers right now!" he yelled. We pecked each other and ran up  
to our showers. The girls' and boys' showers were on different sides of the mansion. I hopped in my shower just as Teto hopped in hers. In each shower on the side is  
a window, not a large one, a small one big enough only to see into the shower next door. Don't get too excited, all you see is a head. The endless sound of the  
Vocaloids singing in the shower was nice. I pushed away the curtains from the window to see Teto. "Miku-Chan!" chirped Teto. I have to say, Teto was probably the one  
I was closest to other than Kaito. She also was my maid of honor for the wedding. "Teto-Chan!" I greeted politely. I turned my shower on. "That was fun at the mall  
today! we were on t.v.!" she squealed. I nodded and smiled as I picked up the soap. "It really was! Did you see the reporter's lipstick in her teeth?" I giggled as I  
asked. Teto laughed and nodded. The reporter was a lengthy blonde wearing too much lipstick that stained her teeth. Her big purple eyes were enchanting indeed. Her  
outfit was a purple business suit that matched her sparkling eyes. The warm water felt so good on my long teal hair. It was always fun watching Teto's hair get wet,  
how it slowly came out of its drill shape. Teto's hair not in its drills came down just about where her breasts ended. It stood there curly and soaked. All Vocaloid  
showers were synchronized. Right now everyone was putting shampoo in their hair. I go through bottles faster, since my hair is one of the longest in the house. If not  
THE longest...I started to pour my bottle of sakura scented shampoo when Teto asked me the question. "So Miku-Chan, Why did you act so weird when that reporter asked  
you the question about having kids?" Teto obliviously asked. I was so shocked she asked that personal question that I jolted my head and sakura-scented shampoo flooded  
my teal eyes. "Eek!" I squealed. Pain stung sharp in my eyes stabbing them greatly. I desperately tried to wash them out with the water then reached for a towel on  
the shower rod. I wiped my teal eyes on the teal towel then looked back at Teto. "I-I don't know..." was all I could say to Teto's question. She twisted her mouth and  
sang a few bars of "Fukkireta" as we all washed our hair out. I walked out of the shower and wrapped my teal towel around my wet naked body. I grabbed another towel  
and wrapped it around my hair. I picked up my teal tooth brush and brushed my teeth with leek flavored tooth paste. As I brushed my teeth, I asked myself how Kaito  
deals with the leek taste that's constantly in my mouth. Everyone complains about my obsession with leeks. When Kaito and I kiss, he never cringes from the taste of  
leeks. Hm.

I rinsed out my mouth and walked into my room that Master put aside for Kaito and I. I slipped on panties and a mini night gown just as Kaito entered the  
room with a towel around the bottom half of his body. 'Try not to get a nosebleed...' I looked away as I heard his drawers open. "Today was a nice day." Kaito  
casually said as he slid into his clothes. I nodded. "Yeah. Except for Neru today." I giggled. He laughed, which sent a warm feeling through my heart. "Ha, yeah.  
Neru losing her phone..." he laughed. I heard him close his drawer and I hopped into the big bed we share. "Yeah. Oh course she wanted me to help." I laughed. He  
slipped on a blue tee-shirt and smiled."Well, for since I can remember you always had a good eye for lost things." he insisted as he hopped under the covers next to  
me. I blushed. It was true, I always helped everyone find...well...Everything. From lost earrings, missing checks, even once, the Road Roller. Man that was a weird  
day...I was sitting on the stairs of the Vocaloid Mansion. It was maybe 90 degrees and I had a little teal paper fan I was using to fan myself. That was the first day  
Kaito and I had kissed, too. We were trying to avoid each other that day for most of the day...or atleast I was. Rin came running at me from down the road, her hand  
connected with Len's. "MIKU-CHAN! THE *pant* ROAD *pant* ROLLER. *pant* IT'S MISS...*pant*" she said inbetween pants. I gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?" I asked. She  
took a deep breath and finally cried, "MIKU-CHAN THE ROAD ROLLER IS GONE!" My eyes widened and I dropped the fan. I extended my arms out to Rin and she practically  
threw herself into my arms and hugged me and cried. "Where is it?" I asked. She wiped her eyes, stood up and turned her back to me. "Well...Um...," She began. I  
sighed. "What did you do this time?" I asked. "Well... you know that fruit stand down the block? Mr. Chang who sells the JUCIEST oranges?" Rin asked nervously. Uh oh.  
"Yes." I replied, sounding like I was asking a question. Rin twiddled her thumbs. "Well, Len-San and I were in the Road Roller and I saw the NICEST orange so I hopped  
out and picked it up. Mr. Chang raised the price for an orange to 50 cents!" she cried. I nodded my head. "Go on." I motioned her to go on. Her lip quivered and she  
spun around and faced me. "I only had 25 cents..." Rin frowned. "Rin-Chan...Please tell me you didn't..." I didn't dare to finish the sentence of my suspicion. She  
smiled, not a happy smile, but a "I'm-So-Busted" kind of smile. I face palmed and she went on, "Well I asked Mr. Chang if I could pay him back and I already had  
started to eat the orange...He said 'no' and Len-San already had gotten out of the Road Roller and he called someone out and they stole the Road Roller!" Rin was  
crying a river of tears at this point. I shushed Rin soothingly and patted her back. "I'll help you find the Road Roller." I suggested. "Y-you will?" Rin sniffle. I  
nodded and took her hand. Soon enough we were walking down the road to the fruit stand. Mr. Chang said he didn't know what we were talking about and denied all of our  
accusations. We were just about to leave until I saw the Road Roller. Only a yellow dot was visible since it was maybe a mile or two away.

I shrugged. He smiled  
brighter. That smile that can make all the girls MELT in a split second. (haha see what I did there? MELT) He always makes me melt...That's why my song "Melt" has its  
name. Yes, I sang "Melt" meaning it to Kaito. He put his arm around me. "Don't deny it." he insisted. "Who said I was?" I asked, looking up at him as our eyes met.  
He nodded. "Well played. You win this round, princess Hatsune." he replied. I smiled. "Yay~" I quietly cheered as we both tilted our heads and leaned into each  
other's embrace. The lights went out and Master's voice once again was heard, after a crackling noise. "Goodnight, Vocaloids. Wake up tomorrow is same time, 8am."  
He loudly announced. I rolled my eyes. I lied back with Kaito with my head on his chest, my usual spot. He slowly put his hand to my head and stroked my loose pieces  
of teal hair. I blushed, I always do when I'm around him. He says I don't have to be so self concious around him but...I have no idea how such an amazing guy like  
Kaito can be with such a baka like me. "You know I really don't like Meiko-San or Luka-Chan, right?" he asked me quietly. The quiet, soothing, sweet sound of  
crickets and a ribbon of moonlight flooded the room. I looked up at him. "No, never." I replied. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good." he adjusted his arm around  
me and I felt my eyes begin to feel heavy and then flutter shut...But just before I could close them...I could have sworn I saw Luka in the doorway with a knife...  
**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly felt awake as I screamed, making Kaito sit up on alert. Luka looked only like a figure, but I could tell that was Luka alright. "Luka-Chan! I know that's

you! I swear if you don't go away..." my voice cracked. Luka smiled, sensing my nervousness. She came closer. I looked back at Kaito who too was shaking. 'Scissoroid

all over again' I thought. She stood in the doorway, spinning the knife around. She leaned on the side of the door. Kaito pulled me closer and looked up at Luka.

"Luka-Chan?" Kaito's voice was shaking. My face was getting hot again. How could Luka do this!? I swear in this house with so many people you can't even close your

eyes and go to sleep with your finacee without someone trying to kill you! I sat up, despite Kaito's attempts to try to protect me and keep me down. "Don't just stand

there!" I finally blurted out. Luka suddenly stood up straight, put one hand on her hip, and threw the knife at us. She quickly turned around and casually walked out.

I squealed as the knife flew at us. Kaito, clever and swift, put my head down on his chest and covered me up with his arms. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly

together as the knife flew and landed into the bed's wood right behind us, where my head use to be. My eyes widened when I looked up from not feeling any pain. Kaito

pulled the knife out and looked at me, pale and wide eyed. He put the knife in the 3rd drawer of his nightstand and then sighed. "Great. Well now someone's out to

kill me." I groaned. Kaito shook his head, making his royal blue hair shake. "This is all my fault...Maybe we should put the wedding off..." He suggested as he reached

for my hand. 'How could he be even THINKING of that?!' "No!" I squealed louder than I meant to. He winced from how loud I was. "Sorry...I just...Don't want Luka-San

to get in bewtween us...You know I love you and she has taken so much from me already. My dignity, pride, privacy...She can have that all but she can NOT take you from

me." I whispered loudly. He halfy smiled, kissed my head and whispered back to me, "Alright, my princess. We need to charge. Goodnight, and sweet dreams." He cuddled

me and closed his sapphire eyes, still somewhat on alert. I sighed. "G-Goodnight." my voice cracked.

I closed my eyes and then suddenly felt myself get exausted again. I felt a tap on my shoulder. A tickle on my neck. I giggled. "Yes, babe?" I asked Kaito. To

my surprise, when I turned my head to face Kaito, Luka sat in bed next to me, all bloody. She didn't appear hurt, it was obvious it was someone else's blood. I tried

to scream but my voice was frozen. I looked for Kaito just to see him tied up with his neck slit open and eyes popped out in the dark corner. Wires from his chest were

exposed. I gasped. "KAITO!" I cried. I rolled out of the bed and ran to him. I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I knew there was no possible way to save him.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it but it was cold. That beautiful voice had been silenced. I felt deep, omnimous breaths down my neck, sending chills down my spine

and goose bumps all over. I turned around and saw Luka, grinning. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled with warm tears streaming down my cheeks. Her smile widened. I slapped

her across her face. "DAMN IT LUKA-SAN! ANSWER ME!" I demanded. Luka looked up at me and grabbed my wrist. Her icy grab shocked me. I tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let go!" I demanded, trying to yank free. She took out an axe. I gasped. "You better not!" I yelled. She was silent. She made the face of a mad woman as she chopped

my hand off, blood oozing everywhere. I screamed in pain. Sharp, stinging, horrible pain over took my flesh as my severed hand did an awful spazzing dance.

She pinned me to the ground and started to strangle me. I desperately tried to breathe but only failed. Just as I was about to black out, she let go. I coughed

and gagged trying to catch my breath. She slapped me across the face, harder than I had slapped her. "Ah!" I cried. She smirked. I tried to roll her over but she was

far too strong. "Listen here, sister." Demanded Luka. This wasn't Luka's usual voice, this was much more lower, darker, evil. Her eyes flashed red. I gasped. "L-Luka-

Chan?" I asked in a frail voice. Luka went on, "He's mine, always will be mine." she insisted. My blood boiled again. "So you killed him?" I asked angrily. I gritted

my teeth. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "He didn't know what was good for him. I think death suits him well. I would let you live so you live forever without him,

but you know too much now." she barked. I shuttered in fear. She put her right hand to my face and her nails grew a good six inches longer and were black and sharp.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, shakily. She smiled. "This'll only hurt...Hm...A lot." she informed me. I screamed as she slowly, and painfully began to claw my teal

eyes out. 'This is it' I thought at she scratched at my eyes and I lied there helpless. 'How can no one hear me?!' I looked at Kaito's dead, lifeless body just as my

vision started to go to black. 'Atleast I got to see you one last time...' I thought.

I awoke screaming and Kaito right away put his arm around me and shook me. "Hatsune! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Kaito nervously asked. My vision was still blury

as Kaito came into focus. I blinked. Just a dream. Phew. I looked around cautiously. I let out a puff of air in relief. "It was just a dream." I sighed. I reached out

and carressed Kaito's beautiful face. He looked at me confused. "I-I guess...You scared me, Hatsune." he said, standing up. "Sorry...I'm a load of work...aren't I..."

I frowned. He grabbed his usual coat, pants, boxers, sneakers, and scarf along with a towel. "You think?" he playfully teased. I giggled as I grabbed my usual skirt,

shirt, tie, pigtail holders, knee highs, shoes, panties a bra and towel. "Shut up." I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. We both laughed. We pecked each other

and went off into our showers. As usual, I stepped into mine as Teto stepped into hers. "Ohaio, Miku-Chan~!" greeted Teto. I smiled as the water hit me. "Ohaio, Teto-

Chan~!" I greeted back. I watched her drills get soaked and clapped. "You are just obsessed with my hair, aren't you, Miku-Chan?" asked Teto giggling. I nodded and

smiled as I picked up the bar of soap and washed my body with it. "I had the most ABSOLUTLELY, POSSITIBLY, WONDERFULLEST DREAM LAST NIGHT!" Teto perkily squealed. I

faked a smile. At least someone dreamed decent.

"Ted-Sama and I got married he was my prince and we lived happily ever after!" she squealed again. I reached for the shampoo. "Nice." I casually complimented.

Teto started to put in her pineapple scented shampoo. "Yes! But it was only a dream...What did you dream about last night, Miku-Chan?" Teto asked. Chills went down my

back as I put the shampoo bottle down and scrubbed the contents into my long, thick, teal hair. I blinked. "Um...I forgot..." I lied, not wanting to remind myself of

the horrible nightmare. "Aw...Too bad." Teto frowned as she sang "Teto Territory". I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. "Yeah...Too bad..." I mumbled.

After the shower, brushing my teath and hair, and getting dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast, most important meal of the day~ :) Vocaloids could go

months without eating, but we try to live out lives as normal as possible despite the fact we'll never be normal. I took out my box of Leek Flakes, my favorite

cereal and a bowl. I poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk. I grabbed a spoon and sat at the long table next to Kaito, who was chowing down on a banana split.

He eats some sort of ice cream for breakfast lunch and dinner and ocassional snacks in between. He's living every six-year-olds' dream. We exchanged smiles just as

Luka sat down next to me with an almost finished tuna sandwich. Chills and anger overtook me yet again. I glared at her as she flashed me a fake smile. I turned to

Kaito, then to Luka. "I know that was you last night." I insisted, angrily. Luka smirked. "What are you talking about?" She asked. I knew my face was going red with

anger. "You were in the doorway with a knife, don't play stupid." I growled. She quickly got in my face and said, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." fluffed her pink hair,

took her last bite of a tuna sandwich, and walked away. My cheeks flushed as I looked back at Kaito who too looked pretty annoyed with Luka's behavior. I shook my

head and took in a spoon of Leek Flakes.

After breakfast, I went to the Craft's Area hand and hand with Kaito, Teto, and Ted. We were working on wedding invites, even though by now the whole world

must know we're getting married. We decided to go with a black base for the card. "Should't we write something on top?" I asked, pointing to the top of the card.

Teto nodded and handed me a sky blue pen. I picked it up and wrote:

~You are invited to the wedding of Hatsune Miku and Shion Kaito~

"Plain and simple." I suggested as I put the pen down. They all nodded. Ted pushed his glasses back and began to speak, "Why don't we put these pictures on?" he picked

up one picture of Kaito carressing my cheek at the beach at sunset and another one of us kissing on the beach. The wedding WAS going to be on Vocaloid Beach, where we

got engaged. He put them on the middle right side of the card and made a teal and royal blue border. I looked at Kaito and he looked at me. We looked at the card,

looked at Ted, and nodded. Ted smiled, it's rare when he smiles. "Nice idea, Ted-Sama!" Teto praised. Teto and Ted leaned in and kissed. Kaito wrote in the Time, date,

and place in teal and royal blue on the card in a fancy writing. I wrote at the bottom:

~We hope you can come~ in teal and Kaito wrote: ~Love at first sight~ in royal blue. "Nice, but it's missing something..." I said with my finger to my lip. Yuki then

skipped merrily into the room. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a kawaii way. Yuki, alongside Rin was a flower girl for the wedding. We smiled. "Making wedding invites,

wanna help?" I asked. Yuki squealed in delight and nodded. I motioned her to come over and she right away ran to the table and sat down next to me, smiling so hard

her lips could have given out any moment. She looked down at the invite and put her finger to her lip. It was obvious she, too knew something was missing. She

immediently went into her school bag, she carries that thing around her everywhere despite the fact that it's summertime and none of the Vocaloids have school.

She took out markers, paints, a box of crayons, and sparkles. Teto raised one eyebrow as we all looked at each other. She sat hunched over the card working

busy as a bee until she finally chirped, "Done~!" She blew off the sparkles needed to be discarded and showed us. We all looked at the card, then at Yuki, then at

each other. She had not only drawn a line of hearts on top and above the information for the wedding, stars on the ends of the writing, and a ribbon that formed a

heart all in out colors, but she had done an amazing job! I put one arm around Yuki and hugged her. She giggled. "You like it?" she asked happily. Kaito put one arm around

her and hugged her, too. "We love it." he insisted. We within the next hour had copied 350 copies of the card and sent them out. There now was one left and one person

who wasn't invited...Luka.

We all looked at each other thinking the same thing. "Should we invite her?" Ted asked, looking at the last card. I sighed. "I kinda don't want Luka anywhere

near this wedding..." I confessed as I pushed my side bangs behind my ear. Kaito shrugged. "She is your 'sister'." Teto stated. I rolled my eyes. "A sister trying to

kill me." I mumbled. "What?" Teto asked obliviously. "Nothing..." I replied as I rested my head on my palm. Ted finally faced palmed. "Miku-Chan, Kaito-Kun, are we

inviting Luka or not?" Ted asked, obviously annoyed. This was gonna kill me, if Luka didn't kill me first. Do I invite Luka or not?

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Kaito and we stared back at each other. Teto was right, I despise Luka, but she is my "sister". I sighed. "Yeah, invite her." I reluctantly  
instructed Ted. He gave me a funny look and shook his head as he wrote Luka's name on her invite. We all worked in silence for the rest of the time. We went to the  
mail room and mailed out all of the invites. My hand shook as I put Luka's invite in her mailbox. Kaito put his hand on my back. "It's a very big thing you're doing."  
he insisted. I blushed and smiled. "Yeah...I guess...Thanks." I replied. Ted nodded, agreeing with Kaito. "Well...What now?" Ted asked, looking at us hoping for an answer. Teto's eyes lit up and she eagerly jumped in between us. "Let's go swimming!" She perkily suggested. "Good idea, Teto-Sama!" Yuki praised. I chuckled. "Ok, let's just get into our bathingsuits. We'll all meet by the pool." I instructed. We all went off to our rooms. Now in our room turned around not facing each other, I slipped off my day clothes and went into a teal and white striped bikini. "You know, Kaito, it's weird how we can only get wet in the Vocaloid Mansion." I laughed. He got a little chuckle from that. "Yeah, I know right? If we get wet anywhere else and our water-proof setting isn't on...we're screwed." he sighed. I turned around and faced Kaito, who just finished getting dressed.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be human?" I asked. He gave me an look of uncertainty. I went on as I took his hands. "Not having to be full of wires, being bossed around with the fear of if you don't do it you get uninstalled, settings...our voices and personalities can be copied as well. How daily duties like...taking a shower is syncronized! Really we're all the same..." Kaito thought about it, I could tell he was thinking. He pursed his lips and sighed.  
"Miku-Sama, you are not like any other of the Vocaloids. You are so much different and I love you." he insisted. He kissed my forehead. I sighed. You don't even know what your gender is either really since we're all androids! "Why don't you go down to the pool...I'll meet you there." Kaito suggested as he let my hand free. 'What?! Kaito always wants to be around me! Oh no..." My eyes were glassy and he turned away. "O-Okay..." I stuttered in a tiny voice.

I walked to the pool, alone and saw Ted, Teto, and Yuki were already there. "Hey, guys~!" I greeted. Instead of greeting back, they stood silent. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped into waist-deep water. Teto pointed with het red-pink eyes to the corner of the pool area where Luka sat in a black chair with her arms folded, grinning.  
Luka waved and crossed her legs in a lady-like manner. 'How does she know where I am all the time?!' She picked up the tea cup nearby her and sipped the contents, smiling deviously at me. I blinked. Kaito walked in the pool area with a blue ice pop. He looked left and saw Luka. His sucking on the icepop slowed. His eyes flew over to Teto, Ted, and me. I shrugged. He walked over to the pool stairs with his ice pop and sat on the first stair.

I swam over to Kaito and sat below him. Ted swam to the stairs and sat on the first stair on the other said and Teto sat below Ted. Kaito was leeching the color off of the popsicle stick and his lips were turning dark blue. Yuki swam around mindlessly and unknowingly in the shallow end. Luka stood up and put her cup of tea down. She walked over to the stairs, her heeled boots clicking. She took off the boots and her dress and sat in between Ted and Kaito, next to Kaito just in panties and a push-up bra. She smiled at Kaito as she sat down.  
I glared at Luka. Yuki looked over at Luka, confused. She giggled. "I see London, I see France! I see someone's underpants!" Yuki sang. Luka looked over Yuki and rolled her eyes. Yuki smiled brightly. My glare at Luka strengthened. She smirked and she scooted over to Kaito a little more. "Yuki...maybe you should go..." I insisted. Yuki frowned. "Why?" she whined. I sighed. "Yuki-Chan, please." I begged. Yuki groaned. "Fine." she pouted as she left.

Luka traced Kaito's chin with her finger. Kaito looked back at me, not knowing what to do. I remember Luka use to be so sweet and caring. Ever since I started dating Kaito, she's changed to a more sinister kind of person. Luka licked Kaitos nearly finished popsicle which was almost out of color and by the looks of it, flavor. Kaito looked down at the popsicle and frowned. I clenched my fists. "C'mon why don't you lick it, baby? So you can have me inside you." Luka said, trying to make a sexy voice. Teto budded in asking, "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"  
Luka glared at Teto and whispered something dirty in Kaito's ear. Kaito cringed and shuddered. Ted, overhearing what she said, yelped and ran out with Teto following/chasing him.  
Kaito tapped his fingers on his lap. Luka started to get close to him again. Out of anger, I picked Kaito's hand up and smushed the remaining bits of popsicle in Luka's face. Luka squealed as the bits of slush froze her facial skin. "Damn it, Miku!" she yelled.  
I started to grit my teeth...hard. Kaito stood up, obviously sick of all of this drama. He heald up the popsicle stick. "I'm throwing this away." he informed us as he walked out. What?! Why the hell would he leave me with Luka?! my eyes widened. I watched him leave and just as he turned the corner Luka leapt at me. I tried to scream, "KAITO!" but she dunked me under and sat on me. I splashed around in the water. She pulled me under and i felt my head hit the floor. I felt myself getting weaker. I tried to get up, I really did! But it was no use. The world's #1 princess was going to die, and it was going to be by her own "sister's" hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as I felt myself start to go out of it, I heard Kaito dive it and felt his strong arms rip Luka off of me. His face was red with anger and his veins were popping out of his neck. I swam up to surface and coughed and gagged. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LUKA?!" he angrily demanded. Luka, scared as a squirrel stuttered and looked around. Obvious she didn't want to answer, I finally asked what I've been dying to ask. "LUKA WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TRYING TO TAKE WHAT I LOVE THE MOST AWAY FROM ME?!" I yelled.  
Luka sighed. She tilted he rhead down and look at me, ashamed. "Miku chan...I'm just trying to protect you..." her eyes were filled with tears. I twisted my mouth and bit my tounge, not sure if I should believe her or not. Kaito looked confused just as much as angry. "What?" I asked. "Protect me from what?" I asked. Just what on Earth is she doing?! "From Kaito..." she sighed. Kaito's blue eyebrows shot right up. I was outraged as I put my hand caringly on Luka's shoulder. Luka went on, "He's a player." Kaito, I could tell was about to kill Luka, if only if he was capable of such a crime. "Luka-San he's not. Fans make him look like a pedobear but he really isn't...he's sweet." I insisted. Kaito smiled that dreamy melting smile once again. Luka shook her head and sighed. "Miku when him and I went out he cheated on me." My heart, well if I had one stopped as I felt myself feel sick. I looked at Kaito, skeptically. He put his head down and walked away. That's when I started to worry.  
I looked at Luka and we stared back at each other with hurt eyes. "Who did he cheat on you with?" I asked, even thought the question hurt me so much. Luka's eyes started to release the tears she tried holding back. It took a few moments for her to answer. Choked up, she replied in a croaky voice, "With You." My eyes widened as they filled with tears. I hugged her tight.  
"Luka-Chan! I'm SO sorry!" I cried. It all made me feel horrible inside. I kissed Kaito, I remember in school. We had to stay back in class because I heard rumors he liked me, and we passed notes. We got caught, of course. We stayed back and he asked me why I cared so much about the subject. My face beet red, I ran up to him and kissed him. I walked away. Later that day, he requested me to meet him in the garden where we talked out all of our feelings and he asked me out. We kissed again. The thought of the whole time he was with Luka made me want to hurl.  
Luka walked out with her head bowed. I sat in the pool, alone. "What have I done..." I whispered. I got up, dried myself off with my towel and got ready to teleport back to the room we shared. i stared at my engagement ring and shook my head.  
When I teleporte back, Kaito was sitting on the bed, his feet on the floor, his eyes towards the floor and his head in his hands. I knocked on the door despite it was already open. He looked up and then looked back down. I walked in and sat down next to him. "Kaito..." I began. He looked up at me, with those eyes, obviously ashamed. 'i-...I.." i stuttered, then sighed. I'd never been good with words. He looked down then back at me. "Miku, I'm so sorry. It's true...all of it..." he was near tears. "Oh..." was all i could say.  
"Miku, I'm so sorry...I won't blame u if you call off the engagement..." he looked away. I took my hand and faced his face facing mine and locked eyes with him. "You love me now right? I'm your only right now, right?" I asked, seriously. "I love you with everything I have. I'd rather die than be without you." he replied. "Good. That's all that matters." I said. I kissed him, and he kissed me. We sat there, practically making out until a strong pain hit me in my stomach...  
bad negi perhaps? I heald my stomach. "Ow..." I cringed. Kaito sat up. "Miku are you ok?" he asked. The pain got stronger as I lied flat out, moaning in pain. "Kaito! Please bring me to the android doctor..." I pleaded. His eyes looked around as they widened. "Okay! Okay!" He teleported us to the hospital, by then I was holding back screams of pain. After the lady at the desk finally stopped freaking out about who Kaito and I were, Kaito explained what was going on with me as best as he could. When suddenly I felt something similar to peeing myself.  
Soon enough I was on a hospital bed, holding Kaito's shaking hand. The doctor came in, surprised. "Hatsune...I can't believe I'm saying this but...You're in labor."  
That's when it hit me. Vocaloids can get pregnant and I am. Well, not for long. How did I not get pregnant before?! Kaito and I had been sexually active, I admit...I felt pain as the doctor told me to push. I was now screaming. "The head!" the doctor yelled. What was going on?! I screamed and cried louder. I felt the baby get pulled out. "It's a girl!" He yelled. I looked over and saw a beautiful android baby. She had Kaito's royal blue hair and my teal eyes. I looked at Kaito who was crying tears of joy, along with me. I hugged him and lied back with a sigh of relief.  
"What are you naming her?" The doctor asked me. I looked back at Kaito. He shrugged. I whispered a name in his ear and he smiled and nodded. "Decided on a name?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "Kageamu."

_**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT SORRY! CHAPT 5 COMING SOON!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito and I exchanded looks and smiled. The doctor walked over by my side. "Miku-San, you can go back to the mansion in a few minutes. Your system has already been worked on. We just need to wait for the last things to settle in." he informed me. I almost had forgotten I was not human, but merely an android. "What about our daughter?" Kaito asked. Man, I actually didn't even think of that. I swear sometimes I'm such a baka. Good thinking, Kaito! The doctor looked over at the baby who came with no cord to cut, no close eyes, nothing like human newborns. She smiled and cooed, her voice sweet as honey. He nodded. "Yes, she may return with you as well."  
We all smiled brightly. The doctor's watch beeped. "Oh! You guys can go home now!" he informed us. I felt no more pain, almost as if I didn't just give birth to a 10 pound case of wires. That's the only good thing about being an android really to me, healing is fast. Kaito and I thanked the doctor and teleported back home with our daughter. Down the hall from Master's office, to be exact. Kageamu was in my arms when Kaito turned to me. "Miku-Sama...how are we going to explain this to Master?" he asked me, nervously. Again, me and my baka self didn't even bother to think of that.  
I bit my nails. "Um..." Kaito obviously was just as freaked out as I was. "I suppose we could just try and...say it...straight?" I suggested. Kaito blew out air. "I guess that's what we have to do..." he bit his lip as he went into Master's officem first. I didn't go in, yet. I heard Master greet Kaito.  
"Konichiwa, Kaito-San!" he greeted. "Konichiwa, Master-Sama..." Kaito began. I listened through on their conversation with Kageamu in my arms. She started giggling, and I covered her little mouth. "What was that?" Master asked. He tapped his fingers on the wood desk. Kaito stuttered. "Almost sounds like...a child..." his voice seemed angry, as he tapped those fingernails on the desk. Kaito, I could tell was bright red.  
"Um...yeah...speaking of that...There's something you should see..." he motioned me to come into the room. I heald my breath and faked a smile as I slowly made my entrance...  
Kageamu cooed and giggled as we walked in. Master's eyes widened as he right away knew. I gasped as I saw Master run accross the room and shove Kaito into a wall. I quickly put Kageamu down on a chair and ran to Master, trying to pry him off. "STOP!" I cried. Master started to bring his hands to Kaito's neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HATSUNE?!" He barked. Kaito was speechless, not like he could speak anyway. His eyes were wide and he shook his head and tried desperately to breathe.  
Vocaloids can't die from stranglation, it's just torture for us. We feel much better when we breathe. I started beating on Master's back, which is like suicide, I knew.  
Master finally let go of Kaito, just to punch me in the jaw. I flew back and heald my jaw in pain. "Augh..." Kaito looked over at me, worried and shocked. "Miku are you okay?!" he asked me. "Shut up!" demanded Master. I ignored the pain and stood there, helplessly. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HATSUNE MIKU?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH UNWANTED PUBLICITY WE'RE GONNA GET?! HUH?!" he barked in Kaito's face. "M-Master! I'm so sorry...I-I didn't know!" he replied.  
Master grabbed Kaito's scarf and pulled it close, saying nasty words and cusses in his face. I finally was raged. "STOP IT!" I yelled, loudest I've ever been, except for screaming, of course. Master and Kaito had never heard me like that before. They both turned to me as a cross popping vein appeared on my head. I went on, "HOW WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW?! YOU EVEN USED US AS YOUR LITTLE LAB RATS! AND GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T GET PREGNANT! NOW I DID BUT HOW WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW?! OUR DAUGHTER IS BEAUTIFUL! LOOK AT HER! WE HAVE ONLY HAD HER FOR NOT EVEN AN HOUR BUT WE ALREADY LOVE HER. EVER HAD SOMETHING YOU LOVE?! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM US! YOU KNOW MASTER? THERE'S LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE THAT CAN MAKE YOU SMILE BUT NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING PLEASES YOU! SHAME ON YOU FOR THAT!" I yelled.  
I was out of breath now. Master walked away from Kaito, and to me. Expecting another beating, I winced slightly. He wrinkled his nose and smiled, slightly. "Fair enough." he said, walking to the window and staring out. I raised one eyebrow. "That's it?" I asked. He turned back to me. "Anything you expected?" "No." I lied. He nodded. "Very well then, you are dismissed." he informed me.  
Kaito began to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. I looked Master in the eye. "What's going to happen now?" I asked. He pursed his lips. "Well, you may keep your child, and if you have anymore notify me." he directed. I was so amazed from Master's changeof heart, but decided not to question it.  
Kaito and I thanked Master, then left with Kageamu. We were now sitting in bed holding Kageamu. "I can't believe Master let us keep her...and he didn't kill us." Kaito's voice showed he was shocked at Master's unsual behavior. I rested my head on Kaito's chest and smiled at the ceiling.  
There was a knock at the door. "It's open!" I called. Teto came in, her face showing she bears news. I sat up. "Hi Teto-Chan!" I greeted. "Hey Miku-Chan~! I have something to tell you!" Teto chirped. Teto's the kind of person that says, "I'm so excited for Friday!" and won't tell you why until you ask why.  
Teto walked over to me. "What?" I asked. Teto looked around. "I-I heard about your baby..." she began.

"Well, there's two news...actually..." she went on, "Well for one, congratulations! Also um...you have a son..." I again felt that feeling of my absent heart stop. "What do you mean, Teto-Chan?" Kaito asked. I put my hands on my belly. "I'm not pregnant...I think..." I informed her. Teto shook her head, making her red hair fly. "Um...You kinda had him a long time ago..." she told us. I widened my teal eyes and my eyebrows bolted up. "How long ago?" Kaito skeptically asked. Teto thought back. "About a year or two ago..." Teto informed us. I gasped. "Go on..." I told her. "Ok well...here's the story...You and Kaito did a little...experimenting and you got pregnant. You gave birth to a son but it was kept EXTREMELY private. You were so scared! You hid it from the world and only told me and of course Kaito. Then, you know that car accident you got into 5 months ago?"  
I gulped. "Y-yes..."  
"Well...you kind of had him in the car in the time."  
I fell back holding my chest, gasping.  
Teto went on, "Don't worry, he survived. You and Kaito passed out and he crawled out and wandered away. He was found and sent to an orphanage where he soon was adopted. The only thing was, it was a human orphanage and a human family that adopted him...They within a month saw how diverse he was and were freaked out. They disposed of him shortly. I found him a few days ago and I have him now. Please welcome, Shion Okasaki." She walked to the door.  
"Come on out!" she said in a friendly voice. Then, a small, looked about a year old , little boy with my teal hair and Kaito's sapphire eyes came out. Kaito and I exchanged looks. "Okasaki"'s eyes shot open. "Mommy?! Daddy?!" he asked hopefully. I looked at Teto, she nodded. I opened out my arms and so did Kaito. He ran to us and we hugged him tight.  
"You don't remember him because from the car crash remember, you suffered amnesia." Teto explained. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Teto raised an eye brow. "'cause everytime I tried to you told me to be quiet and I was drunk." I hate to admit it, but she was right. "I'm so sorry..." was all I could say. Kaito pointed to Kageamu.

"That's your new little sister!" he informed him. Okasaki smiled and ran up to her, brushing her hair with his fingers and playing with her fingers, in awe. "Whawt's hewr name?" Okasaki asked. "Kageamu." Kaito answered. "Niwce!" he replied. Kaito walked over to Teto. "Hey, Teto chan? You said there were two things...what was the other thing?" Kaito asked. Teto's eyes smiled.

"Oh, Yes! I had three kids! Okasaki hasn't met them yet. Here they are!" Teto teleported three little kids, a set of twins who appeared 4 months old, and a little girl who looked around 4 years old. My eyes widened. They were Teto and Ted's babies, definately. Since Vocaloids are all ages and no age, even when they're born they are set an age. For instance, Kageamu was just born that day but appeared 3 months old.  
The kids had Teto and Ted's signature red curly hair and red eyes. Teto pointed to the 4 year old girl. "Natsumi." Natsumi waved. Teto pointed to the male twin. "Fuyuki." Fuyuki winked. Then, Teto pointed at the female twin. "Nagisa." Nagisa started to wave then her attention caught to Okasaki. She suddenly stopped and stared at him. Okasaki turned around and saw Nagisa. His eyes widened and he smiled as he approached her. "Hwi! My name is Okasaki!" he announced. "Hwi Okaswaki! I'm Nagisa!"  
The kids all greeted each other and chatted. Kaito, Teto, and I all exchanged looks. "Teto-Chan why didn't you tell us about your kids?" Kaito asked. Teto frowned. "I don't know...I felt...weird...then I found out you have kids, too!" Teto sighed. I giggled. The thought of Kaito and I finally having our own family, like humans made my heart feel so complete. We were getting married, too on top of it! This feeling was so unexplainably amazing.

"We sure do." Kaito chuckled. "I didn't know, you know, since we can't get fat..." I explained. Teto giggled. "Miku-Chan I didn't know either! I heard they're making android pregnancy tests!" Teto told me. I nodded and smiled. "Oh! Before I forget, Miku-Chan, I added the cribs in the nursery for your babies. If you don't mind I put your babies' cribs in the same room as mine's..." Teto informed me. I stretched out my tired arms. "No problem, arigato." I replied.  
"You're welcome!" Chirped Teto. Kaito poked me and pointed at Okasaki and Nagisa. Okasaki was talking to Nagisa and Nagisa was giggly, bubbly, and obviously showed she had feelings for him. Okasaki was flirting for sure. "Aw, look at my little man flirt." Kaito laughed. I giggled with Teto. "Aw! Hitting on his cousin. That's something." Teto giggled. I looked at Teto with the "Seriously?" look. "Said the one engaged to her brother." I chuckled. Teto death stared. "Shut up." she rolled her eyes.  
We both laughed. I started to feel like my life was just starting to fall into place...Then Meiko walked in and slapped me accross the face...


	6. Chapter 6

I heald my face, which had been abused horribly today. "Ow! Meiko-San?! What was that for?!" I yelled. Meiko glared at me. "You know why, you filthy, dirty, whore!" she yelled back. My eyes widened. Meiko pointed to Okasaki and Kageamu who sat their obliviously. Okasaki pulled on Meiko's skirt. "Hey! Down't tawk to my mommy like that!" Okasaki yelled. Meiko pushed Okasaki off. "Shut up, turd." she demanded. Meiko got in my face. I could smell the Sake.  
"Meiko, you're drunk..." I told her. "And you're a whore!" She yelled. I looked at her eyes which were drunk and swirled. Kaito stepped in. "Meiko-San, you are drunk. Just leave Miku-Sama alone and go to bed." Kaito instructed. Meiko shoved Kaito. "Shut up!" she yelled. She mumbled a few cusses under her breath.

"Meiko-San! Stop it! You need to sober up!" I cried. "And you gotta stop getting knocked up!" she yelled back pushing me backwards. How could she be saying this?! I was very aware she was drunk but still...

Meiko took out a pocket knife. Why exactly did all of Kaito's exes want to kill me?! Meiko's shaky right hand heald the knife and she fell down, holding it, tight. Meiko passed out. I looked at Kaito and rolled my eyes. "I'm so sorry you keep almost getting hurt...all because of me..." Kaito sighed. I shook my head and took his hand. "No, no. It's not your fault, Kaito..." I assured him. He looked away.

"I just don't want you to get hurt...I woun't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." he said as he turned to me. "Kaito, I'll be fine. We'll both be fine." I smiled. He nodded slowly and half smiled. "Okay..." He said.

I picked Okasaki up and Kaito picked up Kageamu. "Are you okay, Okasaki?" I asked. Okasaki nodded. "Yes, mommy." He replied. "Mommy". That one word gave me chills down my spine, but in a good way. You know?

The rest of the day kind of went slow, changing diapers, first baths, play dates, feeding, then cleaning up Kaito's nosebleeds...It was nighttime in the Vocaloid Mansion and I was getting ready to put the babies to sleep. I put Kageamu into her crib, next to Fuyuki's and Kaito put Okasaki into his crib, next to Nagisa's. He encircled me in his arm and kissed my head as we watched them. "Hey, Kaito?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think their obsessions are gonna be?"  
"Hm...good question...maybe...ice cream?"  
I laughed at that, that's always Kaito's answer.  
"Or leeks."  
"Touche."  
Suddenly, Kageamu pulled out a peach from her diaper and snuggled it falling asleep. Okasaki pulled out a box of pocky from his.  
"What? Kaito? Did you give the kids pocky and peaches? I just changed their diapers like 20 minutes ago..."  
"No...I thought you did..."  
"What? How did they..."  
We stared at them falling asleep with their obsessions in their arms. "Well, we have that question answered." Kaito chuckled. Kaito heald me tighter. "Well, today's been an interesting day." he stated. I blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes...Very..." Kaito looked the the half asleep babies and then looked at me. "We should probably charge for tomorrow." he suggested. He took my hand. "You're right." I sighed. Kaito and I kissed all their heads and said our final goodnights and went back to our room.

We lie awake staring at the ceiling when suddenly I turned to him.  
"Kaito? Did you want kids...?"  
"I never really thought of it since we both thought it was impossible..."  
"Well it's not..."  
"And that's a blessing."  
"Yeah...Are you as scared as I am?"  
"Probably more."  
"Why you say that?"  
"I've never been a father to anything..."  
"I've never been a mother to anything."  
"Hatsune, I'm a screw up. I'm lucky after I failed Master by in the first year I was lucky I wasn't deleted..."  
"Kaito, don't say that about yourself. You are not."  
He sighed. I reached my hand over and carressed his face. "You're perfect, to me." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

` We huggled there in the dark. "Good night my sweet princess." He said, as he kissed my lips. I kissed back and said goodnight as well. I closed my eyes and started to drift off...

The loud squeak of the door opening woke me up. I looked over at the nightstand. 1:06am. Kaito was waking up, too. The footsteps into the room made me sit up on alert. "Who's here?" I asked, tiredly.  
The footsteps stopped next to me. My eyes widened. I reached over and turned on the light. To my surprise, Akio Hiroto, the newest Vocaloid, age 17 was wearing a mask similar to Kaito's in Cantarella. "Hiroto Kun?" I asked, unable to register why he could possibly be here. I knew it was Hiroto because I saw his signature short sunset orange hair with bright blue eyes.  
He just sat there...staring. "Hiroto?..?" I asked. I was starting to get freaked out. I stepped out of bed and was standing a few feet away from him. Kaito started to get up, too. "Hiroto, what are you doing here?" I asked. Finally, he spoke in a chilling voice, "He doesn't deserve you..." My eyes widened and I gave a slight blush. "Huh?" He got closer to me.  
"Love me?" He asked. His lips were nearly touching mine. I looked back at Kaito nervously and backed my head away. "N-no..." I replied. He grabbed my wrist, his touch was colder than his stare. Am I dreaming again? I tried to pull away, he just pulled me closer.  
"I heard about your children." he casually said. I yanked harder. ""LET ME GO!" I yelled. Kaito started to run at Hiroto, just to be shoved down and hitting his head. I squealed and looked over at Kaito nervously. I scratched Hiroto's hand and bit his wrist. He screamed in pain and let me go.  
I backed away. He now was raged. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!" he yelled as he took out a hand gun. My jaw dropped. He swiftly picked up the deadly weapon and fired right at me.  
I screamed and yelled to Kaito. I closed my eyes tight and covered my face. This is how I was gonna die. Just before I could close my eyes I saw the following:  
A bullet.  
A hand.  
The running man with the dreamy royal blue waves.  
The rage of the oranged haired demon from Hell.  
Kaito jump in front of me...  
Kaito puts out his arms in an "X" shape...  
The bullet shoots Kaito in his controls.  
Kaito fall to the ground.  
Blood...lots and lots of blood...  
All before my eyes could shut, I had witnessed a true tradgedy. This was a nightmare, indeed. The only thing was I was living in it...


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly opened my eyes and squealed. I ran to Kaito's side. "Kaito!" I cried. He was shaking and bleeding horribly from his wrist, where his and most Vocaloids' controls were. This was the worst thing I've ever had to witness and I will never unsee this for the rest of time.  
I looked up at Hiroto. "DAMN YOU HIROTO!" I yelled. He smirked and disappeared. I groaned and looked back to Kaito. "I'll get you help right away! Just please stay with me! I love you!" I yelled. I teleported us to the android hospital then. The front desk lady looked tired, somewhat out of it. She flipped her red hair back. "Hello, Miku! Oh my! What happened to Kaito?!" she asked nervously. I was trying to hold back tears so I could speak.  
"He was shot! Please take him in! Right now!" I yelled. I was so out of breath. She looked puzzled but took my request. He was wheeled into a room with me and layed out on a hospital bed. I watched hopelessly as a series of tests were done on Kaito. I heald his hand the whole time. Every now and then he would let out little moans of pain which made me feel horrible and mighty selfish.  
His doctor came in a few minutes later what felt like centuries. He pulled me to the side. "Miku...Kaito isn't doing too well..." he told me. I shook my head and bit my lip. I motioned him to go on. "Well...he was indeed shot in his controls...there's not much we can do..if we take it out or attempt he'll die." he explained. I threw my head into my hands and cried.  
"However, there is a 10% chance he may survive this." he explained to me. I looked up. "I know Kaito. He's going to live. He is stronger than death himself, and if you don't believe that then shame on you." I calmly said as I turned my back to the doctor and faced Kaito. He used his little energy to smile at me. I blushed. "He may only have a few minutes to live." the doctor whispered in my ear. He walked out and I glared at him as he left.

I walked to Kaito's side. "How am I doing?" he asked, weakly. I faked a smile. "G-good...you're going to be okay..." I lied. Kaito's' eyes were glassy as he nodded, then moaned in pain. He motioned me to come to him. I came closer. He tapped next to him. I looked at him puzzled by he nodded. I sat down in the bed next to him and he heald me and I heald him.

"Kaito I'm so sorry this happened..." my voice traveled off...  
"Miku-Sama it wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was."  
"No..."  
"Kaito it was."  
"Ok think what you want."  
I sighed. I knew it was my fault. I looked up at him. "Thank you...you saved my life..." I smiled. His eyes smiled weakly. "You saved my life, too once." he reminded me. I actually had never thought of it much and hadn't thoughten about it in a while. Kaito came out before me and in his first year he showed no popularity and sold very little. Then, I came in the picture. He was just about to be deleted by Master for being a failure. Fans loved the little sparks between us and I talked Master into keeping Kaito. Kaito wasn't deleted...but now he was going to die because of me.

I nodded. A sharp pain came to Kaito and he moaned loudly.  
"Miku...Please don't leave me.." Kaito weakly begged.  
"I'll never leave you alone." I replied.  
Me, not knowing what to do, I started to sing. My singing always calmed Kaito down. I sang a song by a famous American Artist, Taylor Swift.  
In a pure and sweet voice, I sang to Kaito.  
_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_  
_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_  
_**Everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold on to this lullaby**_  
_**Even when the music's gone**_  
_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound.**_  
When the song ended, Kaito and I kissed deeply. Just as we pulled away, I saw the light fade out of his eyes...a machine beep...No...no..._**NOOOOOO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I starting pumping on his chest like a mad woman, giving him cpr, and everything I could think of. "KAITO!" I yelled. No response. I shook him. Those empty blue eyes stared back at me. "KAITO! BABY WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled. I was really crying now, more than I ever had. "Kaito we have children! We're engaged!" cried in between sobs. No surprise, no matter how much I begged and pleaded he did not even move.  
Doctors flooded the room doing everything to save his life. "He died because of me! No! He's not dead! He wouldn't leave me or his family!" I cried. The doctors removed the bullet, since he was already dead. I watched and cried as they tried to save him.

The same doctor as before approached me. "Hatsune Miku, I'm sorry to tell you but...Your fiance is dead." Dead. That word being used in the same sentence meaning it to Kaito...No! "NO!" I cried. "We tried the best we could. I'm so sorry..." he apologized. I clenched my fists tightly. I pushed the doctor out of the way and grabbed a syringe.

I winced as the needle pierced into my vein. I collected nearly half of the blood I had from my body. Yes, vocaloids do have blood. I transfered it all to Kaito. The next thing I was about to do I knew was extreme and that I could possibly die myself. I saw Kaito's battery was shot and you rarely find Vocaloid batteries. I would have to move swiftly.

I waved goodbye and quickly ripped out my battery. I knew I'd only have a few seconds before I died. Just as I took my last breaths, I pushed the battery into Kaito and everything went black.

I awoke in a room with my head pounding. It was a hospital room, I could tell. It appeared to be around dawn. My doctor walked in. "Oh, I see you're up!" she smiled. I nodded, holding my head. "What happened...is Kaito okay?" I asked.

My doctor put her clipboard down on the table and went to me. She took my hands. "Honey, what you did was a very brave thing but I am sorry to inform you that Shion Kaito is dead." There goes the chills again, but in a horrible, haunting way. I looked down.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." she said affectionately. I nodded. "So what happened with me?" I asked. "Well, we had been working on a Vocaloid battery and we just had put the final piece in. This one though was a new specially made for girls one." she chirped. I faked a smile. "Thanks..." "Welcome~!" I lied back down then sat up. "Is Kaito still here?" I asked. My doctor nodded.  
"Next door, you may go see him before we take him and...you know...recycle him.." she told me. Augh. I ran next door as fast as I could, forgetting to thank her for her help. There was Kaito, dead as a doorknob. I walked over to his side and took his cold hand.  
I knelt down and said a few prayers. "I miss you, Kaito..." I began. He was still. "I'm so sorry you had to die for me...I feel so stupid...your death was my fault...I don't know how I'm going to live with myself. I'll take good care of our children, for the both of us."

I got up and walked around. I was already starting to miss his childish comments, encouraging words, sweet laughter, and passionate kiss. His absence really was eating away at my heart that didn't exist.  
I ended up back at his side..."Please...I miss you..." One of my tears fell into one of his lifeless eyes. I looked at him dead again and more tears came down. I choked up. "I remember everything we've been through. When we met...how we looked at each other...how we felt an instant connection...our duets, Cantarella being my favorite even though you know I love the spotlight..." I carressed his cold face.

I went on inbetween sobs, "Our engagement...how happy and excited I was that we were finally going to be married...the arrival of our children, even though I remember only Kageamu..." I frowned. "And now you're dead! All because of me! How can this be? You can't be gone...Dead isn't a word that suits you, now does it? Kaito I just want you to know that you'll never really be truely dead to me. I'll never love again, this engagement ring is still in effect on me. You'll always be in my mind and absent heart."

My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I knew he would have to be taken away from me soon and turned into a toaster or something...The thought to this day still sickens me and gives me horrible and vivid nightmares...  
I leaned over and kissed him. His lips were cold and stiff, but still sweet. I cried as I kissed him. My childhood best friend, crush, soul mate and savior was now gone, taken away from me.  
His affection, his smile, his calming words...gone.  
I knew, even in death our love would go on. I then sang a song by an American band called Evanescence to his dead body...  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

People die but real love is forever, indeed.

I leaned over and kissed him. His lips were cold and stiff, but still sweet. I cried as I kissed him. My childhood best friend, crush, soul mate and savior was now gone, taken away from me.

I started to pull apart until I felt warm lips embrace me and fingers stroke through my hair...


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes suddenly opened and I saw Kaito's we closed, the life put back into his face...his fingers running through my hair. I stood there in our embrace but after a few minutes I hugged him. "KAITO! I WAS SO WORRIED!" I cried. He hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry, Miku. I would never leave you. I stood with you the whole time, watching over you. Thank you for everything." he smiled. I raised my eye brows. "Thank ME? Thank you!" I sobbed.  
Kaito shrugged. Doctors, once again filled the room. "My God! It's a miracle!" one doctor cried. "Kaito is a miracle." I stated. Kaito kissed my cheek and we hugged. "You both can go home! He's cured!" the doctor announced. Kaito and I hugged, again. I never wanted him to leave my arms. We waved goodbye and teleported home.

It was around 6:47am and we were wide awake. "How do you feel, Kaito?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, actually." He replied. I smiled. "I get you into a lot of trouble...huh?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head. He smiled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Kaito...I-I really do..I feel so bad...I don't want you to get hurt..." I explained. I started to really think about it...He always gets hurt because of me...If we weren't together he'd be safe and all of this drama with everyone with us would end...

"Kaito there's too much drama..." I began. Kaito looked at me, skeptically. "Miku...What do you mean?" he asked. I pushed my side bangs back. "Well...Ever since we got together there's been so much drama and hate against us..." I tried to explain. Kaito sighed. "So do you want to end it or something?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I bit my manicured nails. "No! I mean well...um...maybe...I-I don't know!" I frowned.

I reached for his hand, but he pulled away. "If you truely loved me you'd stay no matter what." he insisted. Now what exactly do I say to that? I shook my head and looked around. "Kaito I-" he cut me off, "Miku do you want to break up or stay?" he asked me. I closed my eyes and opened them, facing Kaito yet again.

"Kaito...I love you, so much but...I just can't handle the drama and the pain of watching you suffer anymore..." I tried to sound as nice as I could. He blinked and then just the way his face looked, I could tell he was angry with me. "Miku it doesn't matter anymore. Apparantly me taking a bullet for you didn't even satisfy you at all." he fasly stated. How could he think that didn't matter to me?!

"Kaito! How could you say that?!" I asked, angrily.  
"Because you don't care enough to stay in this relationship!"  
"Kaito I-"  
"Don't 'Kaito I' me! I'm in love with you but you obviously don't care enough!"  
"Kaito! How could you be so shallow?!"  
"Oh, I'm being shallow?"  
"You sure are."  
"Look, all I'm saying is if you truely cared about me and our children you wouldn't care about all of the stuff going on."  
My eyes filled up with tears, yet again. I'd never seen Kaito this angry. He'd always been such a laid back, easy going kind of person. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me again..." I whispered. "I won't..." he replied. "Kaito, how could you be so stupid?" I asked. I regretted the words as soon as they came out. I knew I had chosen the wrong set of words but there was no taking them back now.

"Oh so now I'm stupid to you too, right?"  
"No, no, no! Kaito I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then what did you exactly mean, Miku?"  
"I-I don't know!"  
"You never do."  
I was now getting furious.  
"Just shut up!" I yelled as I pushed him harder than I meant... I again had chosen the wrong words...and actions...When I pushed him, he fell into a glass music note statue and it shattered on the wall near his back. He was raged now, obviously. He took my wrists and pushed me up against a wall.  
"Hurt me a little more, why don't you?"  
"Right after you, Kaito."  
"No thank you."  
"I can't believe I was ever in love or engaged to you!"  
"Hm. Maybe we should just break up then."  
"Maybe we should!"  
He let go of me and walked off. Before he left, he turned around. "Well, the wedding's off." he announced. What had I just done?! "Kaito...wait..." my voice was small. He shook his head.  
"Miku, I'm done waiting for you." he told me. He slammed the door closed behind him.  
It was all over. Everything we had ever had was torn into shreds.


	10. Chapter 10

Now what do I do? I never know what to say...Without Kaito, I braced myself for a true desolation. The kids! I never even had thought about them. I made my way down to them and they were sleeping. I sat and watched them sleep. Just looking at my children made me feel horrible inside and out. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

This was such an innocent time in their lives, they knew so little, had no worries, and were truely loved. They were, however going to be aged soon, though...I had no idea how I expected to explain why their father and I never speak or look at each other anymore...

I could just come out and tell them I was a stupid, possibly bi-polar, idiotic, fool...or I could just try to hide it the best I could and hope they never questioned me. I looked down at my engagement ring. "Guess I won't be needing you anymore..." I casually conversed with my ring. I took it off, examined it, and sighed.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be..." I frowned and put the ring in my skirt pocket. This couldn't be right...I walked out and ran to Teto's room. Teto, being an early riser was just getting up and trying to do the bed over a sleeping Ted, who tends to rise around 1. I ran over and hugged Teto. "Ohaio, Miku-Chan~! I heard what happened to Kaito last night on the news, I'm so sorry to hear that! It's good he's okay!" she chirped in her usual "I don't care what time it is" voice.  
I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah..." I pursed my lips and put my head down. Teto put her hand on my back. "Miku-Chan, what's wrong~?" she asked. I looked up at her then looked away. "Well...long story short we got into a fight and broke up..." my voiced cracked. Teto hugged me, again.

"Miku-Chan! I'm so sorry!" she cried. Ted threw his head under a pillow and shifted in the bed. I sighed. "I-it's okay..." I lied. She shook her head. "No, it's not! What are you even going to do with your babies?" she asked me , concerned. I stuck my tongue halfway out and bit down on it, thinking. I put my tongue back in. "I have no idea..." atleast I was honest. "What did Kaito do to you?" Teto asked. I closed my eyes. "It's more of what I did to him...Please, let's not talk about it." I replied, ashamed of myself. Teto frowned.

"I really am sorry, Miku-Chan." Master then was heard over the loud speaker demanding us to go into the morning shower. I rose up on my toes. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes I guess..." I said in a small voice. Teto nodded and I went off to the room. I didn't know how I was going to go to the room to get my towel and clothes and face Kaito, but I went on anyway. As I walk walking into the room, Kaito was walking out and we bumped right into each other, knocking heads.

I went back and rubbed my head as Kaito came into focus. I blushed. He looked at me and I looked at him, speechless. I wanted to pour my heart out to him, but how exactly do I? We stared back at each other, showing the hurt in each other's eyes. At the same time, we walked our seperate ways without saying one word to each other. I grabbed my clothes and towel and ran into the shower, pouring out what had just happened to Teto.

"Miku-Chan! Why didn't you tell Kaito what you felt?!" exclaimed Teto. I sighed and applied my shampoo in my long teal hair. I shook my head. "I-I don't know..." I replied. She shook her head as well. "Maybe it was a good thing we broke up, I guess we just weren't meant to be..." my voice echoed in the shower, making me fill up to the brim with sorrow when it bounced back into my ears.

Teto's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Miku-Chan you are insane!" she cried. I raised one eye brow as I washed my body. She went on, "You're talking about you and Kaito, right? This is the man who took a bullet for you, the man you've been in love with since you met him, the guy with countless songs with you, the guy who always heald you at night, the guy you're engaged to, the father of your children!" she practically yelled. I shushed her.

The day went by horribly slow...I cried a lot, I admit. I sat down on the floor and put my head against the wall. I banged my fist on the wall and sobbed. When I hit the wall, an old jewlery box I had forgotten I had fell on my head and opened up on my head. I quickly put everything back until I came accross a half of a glass heart. I immediantly stopped and heald it tight in my hand as the memory started coming back to me. About 4 years after I was released, I was walking home from school with Teto when half of a glass heart fell onto my head, out of no where! It was truly beautiful so I kept it.

That night, we had a school dance. I wore a long, shimmery, slinky at the waist, flowing, layered teal dress. I brought the half of a heart with me in one of the folds of my dress. I bumped into Kaito that night and the half of a heart fell out. His eyes widened and he asked me where I had found that. I told him and he took out the other half. He told me he that day had left his cell phone in Vocaloid Beach so he went back and found the other half buried where he was sitting in the sand right on top of his phone. We put the halves together and saw it was a perfect fit. We smiled back at each other and he offered me to dance. Just the next day, I would kiss him for the first time in school.

I went through my closet and found the same dress. I put it on and let my long teal hair free, just like the night of the dance. I took the half and walked to Vocaloid Beach. You know, the spot where we got engaged is the spot where Kaito found his half of the heart. I stood in the spot where Kaito proposed to me. It was nighttime and I could barely see. My hair flew free in the wind, much like my dress. I sat out and stared at the dark ocean as its waves loudly crashed on shore.

I took out my half of the heart and put it up to the moonlight. It glowed a soft baby blue in the moonlight. A tear rolled down my face. I looked to my right and down the beach, I saw another baby blue glow! Kaito?! I picked up my dress and ran down the beach to the glow and I saw who ever had the glow was running to me, too! I made it to the glow and saw Kaito, in his tux from the dance and half of the heart! I blushed and so did he. We looked back at each other with a subtle look in our eyes.

Just as if it was meant to be, naturally, at the same time we put our halves together and they stuck and glowed a soft pink. We looked back at the heart and back into each other's eyes. We both understood. "I'm so sorry..." we both whispered.

We kissed there in the moonlight and both understood each other better than ever. About 2 miles down, a local coffee shop was playing Last Night Goodnight, our version. It was loud and clear for us. I looked up at Kaito and he looked down at me sweetly. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We danced there, recreating that moment.

I rested my head on his chest and we sat there in that moment.


	11. FINAL CHAPTER!

_**FINAL CHAPTER!**_  
Soon enough it was our wedding day. I awoke to the Kagamine twins jumping on the bed, and Kaito and I, giggling and yelling for us to wake up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking blankly at the Kagamines. "You've been asleep forever!" Rin insisted. "Yeah!" Len added. Kaito sat up, as well. "What time is it?" I asked. "2:00!" Rin cried. I gasped. "4 more hours until the wedding?!" I asked. The Kagamines nodded. I flew out of bed and into the shower. I ran out with a towel around my body just as Kaito came in with a towel around his lower body.

I looked at the time. "2:15." I called. "How did we sleep in that late?" Kaito asked, shocked. "Oh, well I don't blame us 'cause of last night~" I winked. Kaito blushed and I got into a brown coat, white shirt, mini red bow tie, blue skirt, and black boots. I put my hair into its usual pigtails. Kaito got into a black and red jacket, white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. We dressed low since we were being dressed by professionals for the wedding.

We dressed the babies up:  
Kageamu in a little blue dress with a teal sash and hair bow and Okasaki in a little teal tux and blue pants and bow tie. All of the Vocaloids, except of course Kaito and I were dressed and ready around 4:55pm.

1 hour to the wedding:

The limo pulled up outside to take me, the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and flower girls. I walked with Kaito to the doors of the mansion and I felt myself getting nervous knowing the next time I'd see Kaito I'd be getting married to him. I turned around and faced Kaito. "Well, this is it..." my voice trailed off. Kaito smiled. "I'll see you later." he smiled. I blushed. "Kaito, I'm so nervous!" I squealed. He kissed my forehead. "Don't be. We're getting married in an hour and everything will be perfect. We've both waited for this to come, now it's time to own the moment." he said, sounding like a fortune cookie.

I smiled. "Thankies, Mr. Fortune Cookie." I giggled. The limo beeped again. "Coming!" I called. Kaito and I kissed one last time and savoured this one, even though it was quick. This was our last kiss being engaged. I ran outside and hopped in the long black limo next to Teto, who was next to Ted, the best man in our wedding. They were holding both, mine and their kids. Everyone was chatting and squealing. "Am I the only guy in this limo?" Ted asked, blushing. "No, silly! You have Fuyuki, Okasaki, and the limo driver!" Teto giggled. Ted nodded. "Um...Teto Chan?" I asked. Teto faced me. "Yes, Miku-Chan~?" Teto replied.

"The limo driver's a girl..." I informed her. Teto's eyes widened. "R-really?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah..." We all looked back to the front and looked through the little window revealing the driver. The driver had long, spiky brownish-yellow hair with one single green streak. She turned around and faced us revealing she had a thin pink mustache and an orange unibrow...purple eyes and one was a lazy eye. "Everything ok back there?" she asked. Her voice was low and masculine.

Teto and I looked at each other then back at the driver. "Y-yes..."I nodded. She turned back around. We all put our hands over out mouths and laughed out loud. "That's hot." Teto giggled.

30 minutes until the wedding:

I had just arrived and went directly to my makeup room. I sat down infront of my vanity as my stylist crew came in and set up the make up. Ayako, head of my stylist crew approached me. "Hello, Miku-Sama!" she greeted. I smiled. "Hi, Ayako-Sama!" I greeted. Ayako was holding a dress in a protective covering. My eyes darted to the dress. "Should I get changed now?" I asked. Ayako nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea." she replied. Ayako is who I trust the most outof my stylists and well...anyone who works for me. She's sweet, generous, kind, funny, and has an AMAZING sense of style. She truly was blessed with that naturally tomato red hair with black highlights and black shiny eyes. She's human, too!

I took the dress and went into my changing room, along with Ayako. I stripped down and Ayako helped me into my wedding dress. It was a long, white, layered dress with a single pink flower in the middle. It poofed out after my waist and was strapless. "Man, I only dreamed of the day I'd be actually doing this..." I confessed. Ayako smiled. "Well, honey, you're getting married to the man of your dreams. You guys are going to have a beautiful wedding and an amazing honeymoon!" she chirped.

My smiled widened. "Yes~! So everything's set for the honeymoon, right?" I asked Ayako as I stepped out of the dressing room, still facing her. She nodded. "Yes, everything's set. Did you tell Kaito where you guys are going yet?" Ayako asked. I shook my head. "It's a secret." I replied. She mouthed the word, "Oh". The rest of my stylist team came out and saw me. They gasped in awe, a few cried. I stood infront of a mirror and was in awe myself. "Wow...I look...hot..." I giggled. Ayako laughed. "My little Miku's getting married to Kaito!" she squealed. I smiled, showing all my teeth. Those 7 words just made my heart feel so content. Whenever I hear Kaito's name I just MELT.

Ayako motioned me to come to the makeup table. I sat down infront of the vanity, once more and my face became a canvas for my stylist team. They added eye shadows, eye liners, blushes (not that I would need it since I was going to be blushing enough), lip stick, lipgloss, concealer, etc. They just finished applying mascara to my lashes when Ayako put a tiara on my head which had a shimmery veil attached to it. She handed me my white glove and I put them on.

"You look beautiful, girly!" Ayako insited. I blushed after I saw my reflection. Ayako glanced at her watch. "Ah! Perfect timing! We gotta go now!" she announced. My stylist team all squealed and motioned me to go. I tried to get up but fell back down on my butt. Ayako chuckled and pointed to my high heels which were now visible. "Might wanna take a practice run in those." she suggested. I blushed, more. They all helped me up and guided me to walk. I felt like a drunk lady trying to walk in a straight line. I've walked in heels a few times but not wearing a wedding dress.

After falling on my butt a few times, I finally got an exceptional walk. We walked to the front of the church doors just when Teto and Ted took their places on the alter. I got a tap on the back and someone handed me my boquet of pink and white flowers. "Thanks." I said. I turned around to face who it was. Luka. Usually, I'd go off on Luka but today...no. She smiled. "Congratulations, Hatsune. You look really pretty." she praised. I allowed myself to smile. "Thank you, Luka." I said. "You nervous?" she asked. Stupid question. "Yes." I replied.  
"How?"  
"Miku-Chan, just take a deep breath."  
"That never works."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Well...oh my negi I'm so nervous!"  
I practically threw myself to Luka and she hugged me. "Don't be. You look amazing and you and Kaito are going to be married soon." she told me. In a sisterly way, she kissed my forehead. "Go get 'em, diva." she smiled and I smiled back. "Thank you, Luka..." I thanked her. She went back in and sat in a pew. The bridesmaids started to take off. Yuki and Rin, the flowergirls started to approach me. "Hi-Miku-Sama!" they greeted. I hugged them. "Hi, guys! You look so cute!" I squealed. "Thankies~!" they said. They were then told to go down the aisle. They waved goodbye and I waved back.

Another tap on my shoulder. Master? Master smirked, his same usual self. "Konichiwa, Master-Sama." I greeted. He put his hand up to greet me. "I'm walking you down." he informed me. My eyes widened. "Really~?" I asked. We were told to then go down. He smiled, this time a real smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he told me. He took my hand and we walked down. Just as I stepped down to the aisle, I got the chills again. I looked up and got a glimpse of Kaito and blushed. Kaito, who saw me was in awe. I saw a blush go accross his face and blushed even more.

I reached Kaito and the ceremony started. The whole time we sat staring back at each other. Soon, we did vows. Kaito squeezed my hands and looked into my eyes. "I, Shion Kaito, take you, Hatsune Miku to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as the Earth is around." Kaito said, faithfully. My eyes filled up with tears. It was my turn to speak, but I was so choked up! I finally managed to look up at Kaito and say, "I, Hatsune Miku take you, Shion Kaito to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and cherish you for as long as the Earth remains."

Kaito's eyes, too were getting glassy. The rings came out. I put my hand out and Kaito took one of the rings. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." he said as he put the ring on my finger. As the ring went on my finger I blushed even more and felt so amazing, words to this day are nonexistant to describe this amazing feeling. I did the same to Kaito.

The priest asked if anyone was against us getting married and to speak up if so. Kaito and I glanced at each other then looked out. My eyes caught to Luka who gave me a thumbs up and a smile. "Good. I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Shion, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

I swear, everything stopped. I turned to Kaito and he turned to me. He pushed my veil back, causing mine and his blush to deepen, heald me, and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like all of our many others. This was much more passionate, sweet, and much more meaningful. Cheers and squeals flooded the place as we kissed. We finally pulled apart and hugged. We looked out to the crowd as they snapped pictures.

"Shion Miku...doesn't sound bad at all." I giggled. I looked back over at Luka again and she smiled and winked at me.

You know, once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale. In this case, me and Kaito. I was the princess and Kaito was my sweet prince charming. I don't know what is to come but with Kaito at my side, I know now that everything...  
will be okay.

_**THE END!**_

_**A few author's notes and announcements:**_

Okay, my fangirls/guys! Thank you for reading! The story does not end here!_** Be sure to look out for a NEW SEQUAL TO THIS STORY I WILL START! Kaito and Miku Married!**_ It will include their honeymoon and the honeymoon's location, unveil secrets about Luka, of course the after party, little miracles and kawaii stuff for everyone, andof course what would a story be without a little drama? Thanks again for reading! This had been Kaito and Miku Engaged Life.


End file.
